1. Field of the Invention
The field of art towhich the invention pertains includes the field of artist's brush boxes, more particularly, with respect to a brush box having holders for positioning the brushes in a plurality of desired positions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional artist brush boxes merely hold the artist brushes in a random position. Certain boxes contain box separaters having apertures therein which enable the brushes to be aligned. However, none of the boxes contain individual brush holders which can position the brush bristles in a desired flat position, so as to preserve the integrity of the brush bristles for future use.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,573,569; 4,162,005; 2,150,706; 4,134,525; 3,446,337; 3,077,977; 305,544 and British Pat. No. 207,293.